


My Lover Is

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lover is misunderstood. Let me tell you what I see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover Is

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random writing that I'm pleased with.

My lover is…

 

Abrasive.  Colored angry temper with unforgiving ire, as my body is pushed to limits unknown.  Sharp nails pierce my pale skin in possessive rage, jealousy manifesting palpably in the air with every brusque bite and snarl against my form.  He is strong, domineering; selfish of his hold over me, so much that my presence among others can drive him to lose his mind until he has me, pressed impossibly close to him, claiming and marking what is his.  He’ll enter the tightly heated grasp of my body ruthlessly, but not without care.  Because despite his wild nature, his drive to possess me in both body and soul…

 

My lover is…

 

Kind. Unequivocally so.  His smile is radiant, contagiously spreading through the people.  Proof of his kindness and patience, for patience sits right beside it, is myself.  My life was filled with agony, despair, fury: depression of the darkest form and manner.  My purpose was to seek vengeance, and once that revenge was accomplished, I was left with an emptiness I had no way of filling.  But his kindness helped me, his unwavering forgiveness and love, his desire to bring me home.  A home that, until that point, I hadn’t realized was always with him.  He has the ability to see the best in everyone that deserves it, and he embraces all with willpower so strong, for you see…

 

My lover is…

 

Courage: embodied in an imposing figure of bronze and marble.  He gives life to those that despair, unbridled faith in everything he does, because his word is final.  A promise never broken, no matter how long it takes, no matter the distance and efforts required.  Because his determination is everlasting, and that brings hope to all the people that have lost it.  And he has conviction in his own abilities, belief that his courage will never die.  His entire life has revolved around his capability to hold trust in himself and his power.  Not always was he loved as he is now, and even today, there are still those that would remain skeptical.  For many once did, and some still do think that…

 

My lover is...

 

A monster.  A demon of hell imprisoned in an insignificant shell of flesh and blood.  A terror that once rained a bloody bath of misfortune upon the earth.  Said to have destroyed the innocent and devoured the weak, this creature of destruction held no mercy for any living being.  But more powerful than rumors, I believe that...

 

My lover is...

 

A person.  One filled with love and desires, not unacquainted with tragedy and suffering, but never allowing the like to drag him down.  A vision created by a kiss from sun to sky, a sight to behold for any that has a modicum of appreciation for what is truly beauty.  He is the never-ending light that will forever guide me through the world when it goes dark and my own eyes are rendered useless.  That…




 

Is who my lover is…

 

 


End file.
